Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Spanish
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Spanish translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: galleta : cookiePlural: galletas : perSecond: por segundo : menu: menú : stats: ''estatus : ''stastistics: estadísticas : updates: actualizaciones : store: tienda : general: general : prestige: prestigio : total: total : producing: produciendo : sell: ''vender : ''upgrades unlocked: mejoras desbloqueadas : unlocked: desbloqueado : achievements: logros : milk: leche : raspberryMilk: leche de frambuesa : flamingMilk: leche de fuego : cosmicMilk leche Cósmica : LimeMilk Leche de lima : CaramelMilk Leche Caramelado : Banana Milk Leche de platano : BlueBerryMilk Leche de moras : StawberryMilk Leche de fresas : OrangeMilk Leche de naranja : midasMilk leche de Midas : sanguineMilk Sangria de Leche : chocolateMilk: leche de chocolate : zebraMilk Leche de Zebra : plainMilk: leche normal : GreeninfernoMilk Leche infernal verde : FrostfireMilk Leche de Llama Criogénica : MinightMilk Leche de madrugada : HoneyMilk Leche Amielada : CofeeMilk Leche Cafeinado : MilkWithSpotOfTea Leche con te : CoconutMilk Leche de Coco : CherryMilk Leche de cereza : Soy Milk Leche de soja : SpycedMilk Leche de especias : prestigeNote: (Nota : cada chispa celestial agrega +2% al multiplicador de GpS. Puedes ganar más chispas reiniciando con muchas galletas.) : milkNote: (Nota : ganas leche a través de los logros. La leche puede desbloquear mejoras únicas con el tiempo.) : shadowAchievement: logros ocultos : shadowNote: (estos logros son injustos o muy difíciles de obtener. Estos no otorgan leche.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: Cursor : pluralName: Cursores : actionName: Clicadas : description: Hace clic automáticamente una vez cada 10 segundos. Grandma : singularName: Abuelita : pluralName: Abuelitas : actionName: Horneadas : description: Una tierna abuelita para hornear más galletas. Farm : singularName: Granja : pluralName: Granjas : actionName: Cosechadas : description: Planta árboles de galletas a partir de semillas de galleta. Factory : singularName: Fábrica : pluralName: Fábricas : actionName: Fabricadas : description: Produce gran cantidad de galletas. Bank : singularname: Banco : pluralName: Bancos : actionName: Ingresadas : description: Genera galletas por intereses Temple : singularname Templo : pluralname: Templos : actionName''Veneradas : ''description Lleno de precioso Chocolate ancestral Wizard Tower : singularname Castillo mágico : pluralname Castillos Mágicos : acntionName galletas convocadas : description Convoca Galletas mediante hechizos Mine : singularName: Mina : pluralName: Minas : actionName: Extraídas : description: Extrae masa de galleta y chispas de chocolate. Shipment : singularName: ''Transbordador : ''pluralName: Transbordadores : actionName: Enviadas : description: Trae frescas galletas desde el planeta de galletas. Alchemy lab : singularName: Laboratorio de alquimia : pluralName: Laboratorios de alquimia : actionName: Transmutadas : description: ¡Convierte oro en galletas! Portal : singularName: Portal : pluralName: Portales : actionName: Traídas : description: Abre una puerta al Galletaverso. Time machine : singularName: Máquina del tiempo : pluralName: Máquinas del tiempo : actionName: Rescatadas : description: Trae galletas del pasado, antes de que fueran comidas. Antimatter condenser : singularName: Condensador de antimateria : pluralName: Condensadores de antimateria : actionName: Condensadas : description: Condensa la antimateria del universo en galletas. :Prism :singularName: Prisma : pluralName: ''Prismas : ''actionName: ''Convertidas : ''description: ''Convierte la luz misma en galletas. '''Chancemaker' : singularName: Crea-Probabilidad : pluralName Crea-Probabilidades : description: '' Generadas Espontaneamente. : News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Quieres hacer galletas. Pero nadie quiere comerlas. : 5: Tus primeras galletas van a la basura. El mapache del vecindario apenas las toca. : 50: Tu familia acepta probar tus galletas. : 100: Tus galletas se han hecho populares en el vecindario. : 500: La gente empieza a hablar de tus galletas. : 1,000: Se está hablando de tus galletas en varias millas a la redonda. : 3,000: ¡Tus galletas son renombradas en toda la ciudad! : 6,000: Tus galletas atraen a todos los niños a tu jardín. : 10,000: ¡Tus galletas ahora tienen su propia página web! : 20,000: Tus galletas valen muchísimo dinero. : 30,000: Tus galletas se venden muy bien en países lejanos. : 40,000: La gente viene desde muy lejos solo para probar tus galletas. : 60,000: Los reyes y reinas de todo el mundo están disfrutando de tus galletas. : 80,000: Ahora hay museos dedicados exclusivamente a tus galletas. : 100,000: Un día nacional ha sido creado en honor a tus galletas. : 200,000: Tus galletas han sido nombradas como una de las maravillas del mundo. : 300,000: Los libros de historia ahora incluyen un capitulo completo sobre tus galletas. : 450,000: Tus galletas han sido puestas en vigilancia por orden del gobierno. : 600,000: ¡Todo el planeta está disfrutando de tus galletas! : 1,000,000: Extrañas criaturas de planetas vecinos desean probar tus galletas. : 5,000,000: Dioses ancestrales de todo el cosmos han despertado para probar tus galletas. : 10,000,000: Seres de otras dimensiones aparecen en este plano de la existencia solo para probar tus galletas. : 30,000,000: Tus galletas han adquirido sentimientos. : 100,000,000: El universo se ha convertido en masa de galletas, hasta el nivel molecular. : 300,000,000: Tus galletas están reescribiendo las leyes fundamentales del universo. : 1,000,000,000: Una estación de noticias locales tiene un segmento de 10 minutos sobre tus galletas.¡Éxito! (Te has ganado una galleta) : 10,000,000,000: Es hora de dejar de jugar. 10,000 Cookies Noticias : ¡Se descubre que las galletas random en random! Noticias : ¡se decubre que las galletas hacen random random! Noticias : galletas probadas en random, se descubre que no producen enfermedades. Noticias : galletas inesperadamente populares entre random! News : bultos feos encontrados en random cerca de fabricas de galletas; "Siempre se vieron así" dice un biólogo. Noticias : nuevas especies de random descubiertas en un país lejano; "sí, saben a galletas", dice biólogo." Noticias : "random", revela celebridad. Noticias : doctores random Noticias : "las galletas van bien con asado de random", dice chef controvérsico. Noticias : "¿tus galletas contienen random?", pregunta advertencia de PSA contra la falsificación de galletas. Noticias : científico predice inminente "fin del mundo" relacionado con las galletas; compañeros lo toman como broma. Noticias : hombre roba banco, compra galletas Noticias : ¿qué hace que las galletas sean tan ricas? "Seguramente toda la ****** que les ponen", dice anónimo. Noticias : hombre alérgico a galletas; "que raro", dice la familia. Noticias : político extranjero envuelto en escándalo de robo de galletas. Noticias : galletas ahora más populares que random, dice estudio. Noticias : epidemia de obesidad se extiende por el país; expertos culpan random. Noticias : almacén de galletas derribado, gente obligada a comer magdalenas; "no es lo mismo", admite alcalde. Noticias : "tienen que admitirlo, todo esto de las galletas es un poco siniestro", dice idiota confundido. Noticias : película cancelada por falta de actores; "todos están en casa comiendo galletas", se lamenta el director. Noticias : comediante forzado a cancelar rutina de galletas por empacho no relacionado. Noticias : nueva religión relacionada con las galletas arrasa en la ciudad. Noticias : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. Noticias : misteriosas galletas ilegales incautadas; "saben fatal", dice la policía. Noticias: man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. Noticias : "el universo es más o menos un bucle en sí mismo," sugiere investigador; "son galletas todo el tiempo." Noticias : incidente menor relacionado con galletas reduce ciudad a cenizas; ciudades vecinas piden galletas para la reconstrucción. Noticias : ¿están nuestros datos controlados por la industria de las galletas? Este podría ser el caso, dice chiflado con teorías conspiratorias. Noticias : galletas populares entre personas de todas las edades, incluido fetos, según estudio. Noticias : galletas con sabor a random Noticias : restaurante de galletas abre en el centro de la ciudad. Platos como galletas a la brasa, galletas al horno, y de postre: crêpes. Noticias : las galletas pueden ser la clave para random, según científicos. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Galletas húmedas." - Abuela "Somos buenas abuelas." - Abuela "Servidumbre desdentada." - Abuela "Ven a darle un beso a la abuela." - Abuela "¿Por qué no me visitas más a menudo?" - Abuela "Llámame..." - Abuela 50 Grandmas "Absolutamente desagradable." - Abuela "Me enfermas." - Abuela "Me das asco." - Abuela "Surgimos." - Abuela "Está empezando." - Abuela "Todo acabará muy pronto." - Abuela "Pudiste haberlo detenido." - Abuela 1 Farm Noticias: ¡Se sospecha que las granjas de galletas tienen mano de obra senil sin declarar! Noticias: Las granjas de galletas expulsan chocolate contaminante a nuestros ríos, según los científicos. Noticias: Controversia con chocolate genéticamente modificado afecta a los cultivadores de galletas. Noticias : Granjas de galletas de corral populares entre la juventud hippie actual, dice especialista. Noticias: Las galletas de granja no son aptas para vegetarianos, según un nutricionista. 1 Factory Noticias: ¡Fábricas de galletas vinculadas al calentamiento global! Noticias: ¡Fábricas de galletas involucradas en controversia de clima chocolateado! News : ¡Fábricas de galletas en huelga, trabajadores robóticos empleados para reemplazar la fuerza laboral! News : Las fábricas de galletas están en huelga - ¡Los trabajadores exigen que se les deje de pagar con galletas! News : Las galletas hechas en fábricas están vinculadas a la obesidad, dice estudio. 1 Mine Noticias: 2 y 1002 mineros muertos en una catástrofe en la mina de chocolate. Noticias: 2 y 1002 mineros atrapados en un derrumbamiento en la mina de chocolate. Noticias : ¡Se descubre que las minas de chocolate causan terremotos y socabones! Noticias : Mina de chocolate colapsa, aldea inundada en chocolate! News : profundidades de minas de chocolate tienen "cosas peculiares y chocolatadas" 1 Shipment Noticias: nuevo planeta de galletas encontrado, se convierte en el objetivo de los transbordares de galletas Noticias: Encontrado enorme planeta de chocolate con un núcleo de 98.6% chocolate oscuro puro! Noticias: Turismo espacial a distantes planetas se hace popular entre millonarios aburridos Noticias: Organismos a base de chocolate han sido encontrados en planeta distante Noticias: Antiguos instrumentos de horneado encontrados en planeta distante "Implicaciones terroríficas" dicen expertos. 1 Alchemy Lab Noticias: reservas de oro nacional disminuyen cuando más y más de los minerales preciosos son cambiados a galletas! Noticias : la joyería de chocolate se encuentra de moda, el oro y los diamantes "son solo pasajeros", dice especialista. Noticias : ¡se descubre que la plata es transmutable a chocolate blanco! Noticias : laboratorio alquimico defectuoso cerrado, fue encontrado convirtiendo galletas a inútil oro. Noticias : galletas hechas en alquimia rechazadas por puristas! 1 Portal Noticias : Nación preocupada cuando mas y mas criaturas inquietantes salen de portales dimensionales! Noticias : ¡portales dimensionales involucrados en un desastre que devoró una ciudad! Noticias : ¡turismo al universo de galletas popular en adolescentes aburridos!¡estiman accidentes de hasta el 73%! Noticias : Portales al universo de galletas sospechados de causas de envejecimiento rápido y obsesión con horneada, dicen estudios. Noticias : "no vivan cerca de portales", dice especialista; "sus hijos se volverán extraños y se corromperán en el interior." 1 Time Machine Noticias : maquinas del tiempo involucradas en escándalo de re-escritura de la historia! O son ellos? Noticias : maquinas del tiempo usadas en turismo ilegal! Noticias : las galletas traídas del pasado "no son aptas para el consumo humano", dice historiador. Noticias : varios personajes históricos inexplicablemente remplazados con bultos de masa hablantes! Noticias : "he visto el futuro," dice operador de maquina del tiempo, "y deseo no volver ahí de nuevo" 1 Antimatter Condenser Noticias : primer condensador de antimateria prendido exitosamente, no rompe la realidad! Noticias : "explíquenme otra vez por que necesitamos aceleradores de partículas para hornear galletas" pregunta mujer local equivocada. Noticias : "desintegrar el tejido de la realidad hace estas galletas tan deliciosas", dice científico. Noticias : toda una ciudad tragada por un agujero negro hecho por antimateria; fuentes más confiables confirman que la ciudad "en realidad nunca existió". Noticias : investigadores concluyen que lo que necesita la industria de galletas es, en primer lugar, "mas imanes" 1 Prism Noticias : nuevos prismas que producen galletas vinculados con el brote de vídeos virales relacionados a los arcoiris. Noticias : científicos advierten contra la transformación de luz sistemáticamente a materia - "Un día, terminaremos con todo materia y nada de luz"! Noticias : galletas ahora siendo horneadas literalmente a la velocidad de la luz gracias a las nuevos artilugios prismáticos. Noticias : habitantes del mundo aconsejados "no se preocupen" por los frecuentes destellos atmosféricos. Noticias : "¿no sentís el prisma observándonos?" Menciona un chiflado local "Ni idea de lo que está hablando", se encogen de hombros los funcionarios del gobierno y magnate de galletas. Archievents *''singularName:: logro *''pluralName:: Logros Prestige *''singularName'':Prestigio *''singularName'':Nivel de prestigio *''pluralName'':Niveles de Pretigio Su nivel de prestigio es (Nivel de prestigio del jugador) ascendiendo te conceden el prestigio *''SingularName'':Modo Reto El modo reto consiste en que todos las mejoras y los niveles de las construcciones reducen a 0 (si activas este modo no obtienes Terrones de azucar) *''singularName'':Renacer Mantienes los terrones de azucar las construcciones los logros y las mejoras pero el contador de galleta es reducido a cero (duplica el valor inicial y reduce el precio de construcciones) Legacy *''singularName'':Legado Sugar Lump *''singularName'': Terrón de azucar/Azucarillo *''pluralName'': Terrones de azucar/Azucarillos Upgrades *''singularName:'' mejora *''pluralName:'' mejoras 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "Consumete" - Abuelita : appeased2: "Retuercete" - Abuelita : appeased3: "Estremecete" - Abuelita : appeased4: "Carcomete" - Abuelita : appeased5: "Volveremos a alzarnos" - Abuelita : appeased6: "Un mero contratiempo." - Abuelita : appeased7: "No estamos saciadas." - Abuelita : appeased8: "Muy tarde." - Abuelita : Category:Translation